Hinata's Poem
by Lovelyanime
Summary: Hinata writes a poem of a spell Naruto put her under. naruhina Please review Chapter 2, Naruto's poem
1. Hinata's Poem: Spell

**Lovelyanime**: Hello everyone! This is LA-san at your surface! I know I should be working on my stories, but I decided to do this for a second. This is the first poem I have really ever made and it's part of my homework for English. I want to know if anyone likes it before I turn it in on Monday. I'm really embarrassed to turn it in and not sure if anyone will like it. My teachre says the poem can be any style we want and has to be 14-20 lines. It doesn'y really have to rhyme too. I based this poem on Hinata and she talks about Naruto. So lets see how everyone likes it

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto.

2/28/07

Poem- Hinata's poem.

**He would look at me  
****With those deep blue ocean eyes of his  
****The first time I saw them, I fell into a deep spell  
****A spell that took hold of me so many years ago**

**He was under his own spell though  
****He cared for another girl  
****Thought she was beautiful and smart  
****While I was just weird and plain**

**Everyone knows of my deep spell  
****He had cast upon me years ago  
****Except for him since he  
****Can be quite dense at times  
****But I never cared that he did not know  
****If he did, he would most likely keep his distance**

**If he ends up with another  
****I would not mind as long as he is happy  
****I would put his feelings before mine  
****For that is part of the spell he put me under  
****Funny, I would fall for someone like him  
****And funnier if he would fall for someone like me**

Twelve year old Hinata set down her pencil and read what she had written over and over. Her class was having free time so she had decided that she could write a poem. Since she did not have anything else to do except talked to Sakura and Ino; in her case listen to Sakura and Ino.

Hinata glanced over at Naruto and blushed. He was bothering Sasuke about how he was going to become hokage. Sasuke just ignored him as he tried to read a scroll he had in front of him.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed.

She then saw Naruto glance toward her direction as he stopped talking. Hinata gave out a little squeak as she looked away. Kiba laughed at her as he sat next to her. He had been talking with Shino about how Akamaru was doing since he was sick.

Hinata looked back at her poem. She grabbed it and folded it a couple times before putting it in her pocket. She sighed to herself as she continued to watch Naruto after he thought he was imagining things. Hinata continued to watch him and thought about what the future would come for the both of them.

End of poem

**Lovelyanime**: I hope it was good. Please review and tell me how it was please. Flames are welcomed to I guess. I was thinking about writing a Sakura talking about Sasuke one and see if people like that one. Which story gets the most and best reviews will be the one I turn in. But if they're both the same, I'll turn them both in. Since I have to write five poems and I have a free choice.( I have to write childhood memory, love/not love, war, nature, free choice) So I could put two love poems. Anyway, please review to tell me if I need to change things or keep as is. I've never written a poem before; a love one at that! So I don't know how good or bad it is. Please review! (does puppy dog eyes) It would make me really happy.

**Hinata**: Thank you for reading the poem. Lovelyanime really appreciates it.


	2. Naruto's Poem: Missing

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome to my second poem. I was just on my aunt's computer, since I am away from my own, and do another poem. This one is of Naruto and I hope people likes it. I got a good grade on the poems, I read the war, which was about my dad joining the marines out loud. There way was I going to do the love one to my classmates. I was already embarrassed enough. At the end I rushed back to my seat. The guy next to me said he could tell I was really nervous. I don't like big crowds! Only if I have a friend with me am I really confident about things like that. I didn't have a friend in ther except for my friend La Nisa's ex-boyfriend! And we don't talk much. Anyway, I think I might do a couple more poems like this with the other characters. Tell me what you think of my poem.

**Hinata**: LA-chan w-would l-like to thank **leafninja345435, pouncer 6, PaulRap Raptor **and **moko25 **f-for r-reviewing.

6/24/07

Poem 2- Naruto's poem

**Each day passes  
****Each day is wasted  
****Waiting for someone to come  
****And actually to love  
****I've been alone for so long  
****Only now that am I not alone**

**But still something is missing  
****I do not know what it is  
****I have achieved my dream and a goal  
****I have friends all around me  
****People that are like family  
****The best ramen I could have  
****Weren't those what I wanted the most**

**Still I lie awake at night  
****Thinking of what I could be missing  
****It bugs me so much, I just don't understand  
****I asked my sensei  
****the most perverted ninja I know  
****He only laughs and something  
****Something that is always on his mind**

**A woman was the answer I received  
****A woman to love more than anyone else  
****A woman that doesn't care what I am  
****A woman I can show my true feelings to  
****And she wouldn't turn away  
****A woman to hold tight and tells me it's alright  
****She will love me more than life its self**

**With a thought like that I smile  
****I wish what my sensei was true  
****But who would love a loudmouth like me  
****I'm always to hyper all the time  
****No one could keep up with me  
****But like Jiraiya said  
****My special someone will come soon enough  
****And only then will that missing piece be filled**

21 year old Naruto grunted as he crumbled the piece of paper. He was bored waiting for his ramen so he decided to do something. He asked Ayame for a piece of paper and pen and started to write a poem. He read it over and over and thought it was kind of lame. If any of his friends saw this they would not believe he wrote something like that and start making fun of him.

He put the crumbled paper into his pocket. There was no way he was going to let anyone see it. Nope, he planned on burning it as soon as he went to train. He felt very embarrassed about it.

"Here you go Naruto." Ayame put a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. "Nothing's to good for the next Hokage." She giggled.

"Awesome! Thank a lot Ayame-nee-san!" Naruto, the soon to be sixth hokage exclaimed. "This is so great!"

Naruto ate his ramen, forgetting all about the poem in his pocket. After a few minutes of eating, he heard one of his friends outside. He looked outside and saw Hinata by a telephone pole, surrounded by three guys. By their headbands it looked like they were from the mist village. He saw Hinata did not look very happy while the guys were grinning madly. The Kyuubi container felt something inside that he felt every time someone talked to his lavender eyed friend. Being the Naruto he was, he did not realize it was jealousy.

'I don't like this.' Naruto thought as he stood up from his seat.

Hinata was just watching Naruto from afar. She wondered what he was writing on the paper earlier. She saw that he crumbled the paper and put it in his pocket while he looked embarrassed for some reason. She was just watching him like she did every day when three men walked up to her. The three talked to her, but she tried to make them leave. All Hinata wanted to do was watch her Naruto-kun. The three flirted with her and asked her if she wanted to go out on a date. When she declined, the men grew annoyed.

"Come one, it'll be fun." One of the pulled her into a hug.

"I-I said n-no thank you." She tried to pull away, but was not able to.

"Why not? Don't like me or something?" He asked.

"I-I don't. I-I l-like someone else."

"Can't be better than me I bet."

Hinata then felt herself being pulled away from the mist ninja. She felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist, making her blush. She looked up to see who it was and saw Naruto.

"Actually I am. You see, I'm the next hokage and this young lady's boyfriend." Naruto glared at the three men.

'B-boyfriend?!" Hinata screamed in her head as her whole face went red. "N-Naruto-kun?"

The three ninjas backed away. "Wow, sorry about that. We didn't know she was your girl man." The three the walked off, leaving Naruto and Hinata behind.

"Hmph. Should've beat their asses or something." Naruto mumbled before looking down at Hinata. "You okay Hinata-chan? They didn't do anything to you did they?"

The girl just blushed more at her crush's concern. "N-no." Was all she was able to say.

"That's good. I don't want anything to happen to you." He tightened his arms around her waist.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She was touched that he cared about her.

"So Hinata-chan, you want some ramen with me?" The blonde grinned, hoping she would say yes.

"O-okay Naruto-kun."

"Alright!" He unwrapped his arms and grabbed one of her hands. "I'll buy for you."

Even though Naruto did not realize it back then, but he was falling for Hinata. Since that day, they spent more and more time with each other, getting closer. When they were a couple and Naruto thought the time was right, he proposed to Hinata. They got married, in front all of their friends and the people of Konoha.

And to this very day, Naruto has yet to burn the poem of what was missing in his life. The poem that reminded him of the woman that he loved the most, Hinata. His missing peice had been filled.

End of poem

**Lovelyanime**: Had some trouble with the ending, but I hope people like it. For some reason I just felt like writing a poem. So here it is, Naruto's poem. Hope you all enjoyed it.

**Hinata**: P-please review. F-flames are w-welcome as well.


End file.
